1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-metal strip wheel, in particular for motor vehicles. An application of the light-metal strip wheel in accordance with the invention is for a vehicle in which disposed around the light-metal strip wheel is a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light-metal strip wheel is described in German patent publication DE-OS 33 28 135. In order to avoid welded connections, this strip wheel is composed of a plurality of sheet blanks connected in a positive locking fashion to form a rim with rim flanges and a wheel disk. Edge regions of the wheel disk are held in the rim flanges by means of clinching. This design has the disadvantage of being insufficiently stiff and therefore is suitable only for medium loads. Furthermore, the clinching process necessitates a large number of manufacturing steps.
A similar vehicle wheel is described in German patent publication DE-AS 24 23 181. This vehicle wheel has a double-walled wheel disk and a flat-base rim connected thereto. The two wheel-disk walls are connected to one another. The inner rim part is formed by one wall and the outer rim part is formed by the other wall. The double-walled wheel disk has ventilation holes, and the two wheel parts are connected to one another by means of hole riveting at the ventilation holes.
It is desirable to develop a light-metal strip wheel having sufficient stiffness so that it can accommodate large loads and yet simple to manufacture.